


Von hier an blind

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich weiß nicht weiter. Ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind. Ich weiß nicht weiter war ich noch nie. Von hier an blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von hier an blind

Weit sind wir gekommen. Du auf deinem Weg, und ich auf meinem. 

Viele Freunde verloren, viele Träume geopfert, viele Erinnerungen zerstört.

Die Grenze für Slytherins ist rot und gold.

Ich bin weit gekommen, doch ich weiß nicht weiter.

Habe Feuerwhisky getrunken und die Zukunft verbrannt.

Kann nicht weiter... ohne dich.

Will nicht weiter... ohne dich.

Nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen... ohne dich.

Ich will der _Patronus_ sein zwischen dir und den Reihen der Todesser.

Ich weiß nicht weiter, und ich folge dir voraus.

Von hier an unser Weg.

Von hier an Vertrauen.

Von hier an blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Für die Fanfiction Challenge # 15 "Weiter als ich sollte" auf zuckerfederkiel. Ich musste sofort an "Von hier an blind" von Wir sind Helden denken. Danke an liriaen fürs Beta-Lesen und den Zuspruch.


End file.
